


Like a Viagra, but not Viagra

by bluecoins



Series: Sun is Coming up [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, HAHAHAHAAHAHA, I think?, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, enjoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoins/pseuds/bluecoins
Summary: They said that Viagra can last up to 4 hours. Chan Yeol was just curious, that’s all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A re-post from my AFF account :D

“Is it even legal?” was the first question Baek Hyun had asked when Chan Yeol told him about the counterfeit pill.

 

They were walking in the mall, laptop heavy in Chan Yeol’s backpack because the audio jack was jammed and the tall male needed it to be fixed. There was no privacy these days, Baek Hyun had been complaining about his choice of music because apparently Childish Gambino sucked, but really, it was Baek Hyun who had rotten taste in music, moving to Chainsmokers and shits.

 

“It’s not,” Chan Yeol said easily. “Are there even any legal counterfeit medications to begin with?” he grinned. The mall was crowded that particular afternoon. It was twenty-five minutes past one, the lunch crowd filled the food court and the restaurants in an obnoxious mob.

 

Chan Yeol and Baek Hyun had yet to have their lunch. They just finished their classes for that day.

 

“But Baek, we should try it. There’s no side effect – _no_ , I mean, there _is_ , but nothing _too_ serious. We’re young, we should be fine.” Chan Yeol pressed the button to 3 rd floor as they pushed into the elevator. Baek Hyun’s thin fingers were scrolling down his phone, he had been texting Jong Dae the whole day. Chan Yeol wished that his attentions were on him.

 

It was hardly fair that even when Jong Dae was not here, Baek Hyun’s attention was all on him these days ever since the three of them moved in together.

 

“Mhmm.” Baek Hyun hummed out, but Chan Yeol didn’t need actual words to know that the man wasn’t convinced at all.

 

See, the three of them lived in a medium sized two bedded apartment since almost two years ago–Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun and Jong Dae. They were already in the middle of their semester, but Jong Dae had gone back to his hometown two days ago to visit his sick grandmother. Chan Yeol initially had expected messy rounds of sex in daylights and nighttimes, but Baek Hyun was busy with midterms and dues for assignments.

 

"I don't see why we need it, though." The shorter male declared with a grunt. "We never had any problem before, so what's up?" they walked into the ‘ **PC $tore’** next to the handphone shop, quickly surrounded by white lights and laptops pasted with A4 paper of their specs and prices. There were boxes and boxes of printers and other technological stuff.

 

The subject was dropped just like that. Chan Yeol was busying over the counter, while Baek Hyun was looking through the specs of laptops with no serious interest.

 

The technician with a pretty face and doe eyes smiled from the other side of the counter, his assistant with an unfriendly face was calling for his attention about a hard drive. 

 

" _Connect it with the second slot, you brat, stop complaining. I don’t pay you for this shit."_

 

"It's your audio jack –we have to change the whole thing up." The technician said with a shake of his head. He didn't looked sympathetic at all considering the fact that he will be taking Chan Yeol's baby for a week. 

 

"But one week is too long!" Chan Yeol whined. Baek Hyun was done with his poor act of interest and was texting with Jong Dae now while the technician was smiling too widely.  

 

"Dude, I don't see how one can fuck an audio jack up, if you don't mind my French." The technician smiled. "But yours need replacing, sorry about that." 

 

The fucker didn't look sorry at all. He should know better than to trust Jong Dae when he recommended the computer centre. 

 

" _Dude owns the store and he's good. Plus it's cheap. He's Chinese by the way, but he speaks Korean just fine."_

 

"Ah, you're using Dell? _Haaaa_ , it'll be a lil' bit expensive though." 

 

===

 

They didn't talk about it anymore until the next night. Chan Yeol was sprawled on the couch, and Baek Hyun was on the floor with his head pressed against the side of the tall man's thigh. _Fast and Furious 6_ was on, and Chan Yeol's eyes were heavy with fatigue. 

 

The day was tough –he had two midterms. One in the morning and one in the evening. 

 

"I made a research about Viagra," Baek Hyun started and shifted in his place, face pressed against the tall man's thigh as he looked up to him.

 

“But this isn’t exactly Viagra.”

 

“I know, but still.”

 

Chan Yeol had the armrest under his head, arms crossed atop his torso with the remote control in his grasp. He looked down his chin to stare at the other man, eyes studying the frizzy mob of black hair.

 

Baek Hyun had a navy blue jumper on and gray sweatpants. He had pulled the sleeves to his elbows –his default clothing at home. Chan Yeol always liked it when he dressed like this, he looked so comfortable that the taller male couldn’t help the warmth he felt when he look over to the other man.

 

"What about it?" Chan Yeol asked, feeling butterflies when Baek Hyun pulled his arm on Chan Yeol's thighs, supporting his chin as he looked up. He always thought that the man looked like a puppy this way. 

 

"It has up to 4 hours effect, you know. Are you sure we can manage?" There was a light pink shading the other man's face, as if the whole idea of how the pill will function actually fascinated him and Chan Yeol was glad to know that he wasn't the only one curious about it. 

 

"This is the counterfeit, Baek. It'll only last at most for 2 hours." Chan Yeol told him what Jong In had relay to him when he had asked two days ago. 

 

"You sure we can trust the kid about this? What about the side effects?" Baek Hyun made a face and Chan Yeol laughed at the mention of their friend. 

 

"He's taking medic. I'm sure we can trust him." He told the shorter male, but Baek Hyun, if any, looked more unconvinced. 

 

"Chan Yeol, he's high most of the time. He is no doctor material." Baek Hyun grunted when Chan Yeol ruffled his hair. 

 

See?

 

Just like a puppy. 

 

"We're high most of the time too, and we did well for our finals." Chan Yeol laughed before standing up from the couch. He grunted and pushed Baek Hyun softly to the floor before crawling to the space next to his boyfriend, grinning at the man’s defeated sigh. 

 

Laying next to him was easy. Clinging to him was like breathing. 

 

Baek Hyun would usually have that effect on him. His smile usually made Chan Yeol's heart beat a second faster, his voice made him tingly with statics. 

 

The carpet was soft under them. Baek Hyun pushed out an arm to cushion the tall man's head against the floor. Chan Yeol was at eye level with him and the man had his other arm around his waist. Both of them were lying on their side, face only inches apart.

 

"Is sex no longer fun with me, Chan Yeol?" Baek Hyun suddenly asked. Chan Yeol had smiled then, shit eating grin splitting his face and he laughed when the other man grunted, "Is _it_ not working anymore? Do you have problem getting _it_ up? You’re still young, though, you always _did_ well, I can vouch for that if it's a concern." 

 

There was never any problem to begin with. It was embarrassing to admit, but he just wanted to keep fucking Baek Hyun, driving him mad like how the elder did whenever they fuck. Some might call it a kink, some might call it a lewd fantasy –but Chan Yeol really wanted to fuck him until Baek Hyun _begs_  for him to stop.

 

He wasn’t looking for pain –no, no. Chan Yeol was never into that kind of shit. He just wanted to grab the control that Baek Hyun always managed so fucking well. 

 

"You're wrong." Chan Yeol laughed sheepishly, stroking the red mark on the male's neck from where he had bitten him last night when Baek Hyun went particularly too hard in him. "I want to keep fucking you, that's why. I don't want to stop." 

 

Baek Hyun actually snorted at that.

 

“It’s embarrassing when you try to sound all sexy and _grr_.”

 

===

 

Jong In was grinning the whole time when they meet at the younger man's apartment. It was expected for the whole space to smell like bong,  _hell_ , he wasn't even surprised to see the man greeting him in only tight black boxer brief. 

 

"Come in, come in." Jong In had invited airily and Chan Yeol pitied whoever the man's roommates were for having to put up with the mess. 

 

There were few packets of white powder on the coffee table and few bottles of bong. There were some strange pills in different colours on the table, cigarette skins, lighter and more shit Chan Yeol couldn't bother to figure out. 

 

“This is revolutionary, hyung, I’m telling you. We’re moving into another new level.” Jong In said and Chan Yeol turned towards the walking male.

 

“How so?”

 

“You can say that this is a designer stuff. Not only will it make you hard, it’ll make you last too. Cool stuff, huh? But only limited to 2-3 hours, but that's all good. Human body can't withstand that kind of stress for long, anyway.”

 

Chan Yeol grimaced however at his claim.

 

To be hard for two hours sounded painful, but to not be able to cum was just fucked.

 

He knew it was a bad idea.

 

“You mean I’m doomed to be hard and wouldn’t be able come?”

 

Jong In’s laugh had been boisterous, arrogant even and Chan Yeol didn’t like it. It made him feel small and he was pretty much  _bigger_ than the other man. Well, taller at least, because what the fuck was up with those guns?  

 

“No, no, you got it all wrong!” Jong In grinned. “You can come, but you’ll last longer than usual. The pattern is repetitive so, you know, endless fucking, my brother.”

 

Ah, now that kinda made sense?

 

“Oh.” He said, suddenly feeling stupid. 

 

"So how much do you want? I know this guy who knows  _everything_  and he sells it lower than the market price." Jong In smiled as he pulled out a white tupperware from under the coffee table. He peeled the cover off and Chan Yeol can see packets of light blue tablets. 

 

"Is your supplier reliable? How can it be cheap?" Chan Yeol attempted a question to calm his nerve down. Now that he was here, he didn't know whether he should back away or continue with his plan.

 

The curtains in the living room were drawn closed, the whole room was dark if not for the table lamps despite that it was only 3.30pm.

 

"Just some Chinese dude I know. Bought my stuff from him. Great guy, really, with a pretty face and potty mouth. I heard he runs some PC store during the day." Jong In shrugged. "Here, take one pill 30 minutes to an hour on an empty stomach before you decided to fuck your boy. Remember, the pills won't work unless you're aroused, so make sure your partner is naked or watch some porn prior." Jong In smiled as if it was funny. 

 

Baek Hyun didn't need to be naked for him to get turned on anyway. 

 

"Is one enough, though?" Chan Yeol asked uncertainly, looking at the oval shaped pill in the small plastic bag sceptically. 

 

"How much do you want? It's a 50mg per pill, but it's quite strong. You can take more at once, but I suggest just try one first at a time seeing that this is your first time after all. Different people will experience different side effects and all, better be safe than sorry.” Jong In nodded, he seemed satisfied with himself. “And plus, 1 pill will cost you about ₩14, 000." The man shrugged with a small smile.

 

"The fuck? That expensive?" 

 

But he bought 4 anyway. 

 

“Here’s a warning though –”

 

===

 

Baek Hyun was sitting in front of the TV when he reached home, Assassin Creed was on and PS4 looking sleek on the coffee table with light blue glowing softly on the device.  

 

"I'm home," he called out, dropping his set of keys onto the glass table near the door. Jong Dae was the one who bought the table, boasting off about how good he was in finding it for such a cheap price. 

 

" _Quality for less? That's what true value really is._ " Jong Dae was majoring in accountancy and took up a subject called Advanced Management Accounting. He just learned about value vs. customers' need. 

 

Their apartment wasn't that huge, but spacious enough for the three college students. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom attached to the master bedroom and the other outside near the living area.

 

There was a black plastic bag on the dining table. He suspected they were the takeout from one of the food vendors near the street from their college. Baek Hyun usually bought food from there because both of them were always frugal when it came to spending.

 

"What did you get me?" Chan Yeol asked, suddenly remembering how hungry he was from skipping lunch. He needed to save up to pay for his laptop and Baek Hyun had volunteered to buy him the food until he gotten back his laptop.  

 

Honestly, what a sweet pup. Both of them were whipped as fuck.

 

It was already 9pm. 

 

He looked up to the living room when there was no reply and felt his heart skipped a beat when he saw Baek Hyun walking to him with eyes full of intent. The game was paused. Jong Dae would flip balls if he knew how careless they were with his game console, pausing on a certain game and left it for minutes to hours for a quickie or a prolonged lovemaking.

 

Baek Hyun had worn a pair of black shorts and white v-collar tee. The tee was loose, but fit enough to silhouette the shape of his body. He always had such a hot body. Beefy figure, with hot thighs and ass. His hair was messy in black. 

 

_Just the way Chan Yeol liked it._

 

"Skip dinner, Chan Yeol." Baek Hyun told him when he pushed Chan Yeol against the dining table, the underside of the tall man's ass curved around the edge of the wood. His heartbeat was racing madly under his chest, anticipation was building at the prospective of what those fingers that were rubbing his upper arms were capable of because heck, Baek Hyun gives stellar handjobs. His guts churned and numerous images were clouding his head with the intention of –

 

_What else?_

 

To have his way with Byun Baek Hyun. 

 

"What do we do then?" Chan Yeol bit his lips, unbelievably breathless when his lover leaned down to drop a kiss at the side of neck. The man’s thin lips puckered as they nip the skin there and Chan Yeol wondered if the man can feel his quickening pulse? His pathetic growing arousal?

 

It wasn't like him to play coy like this –to ask obvious questions as these were usually Baek Hyun's forte, but the deep crimson flushing the shorter man's face sent a jolt of pride to his chest. 

 

Baek Hyun wanted him as much as he wanted the other. 

 

The man's skin was soft when Chan Yeol dared to rub a thumb through the slit of his tee, feeling the bony structure of his hips and the tall male smiled when he felt Baek Hyun paused in his ministration on his neck. Baek Hyun pressed himself closer to Chan Yeol, hips obscenely pushed onto one another and Chan Yeol quickly pulled away his hand from under Baek Hyun's tee downwards to just outrightly mesh his ass. The shorter man had shuddered then, cheek pressed on the column on the tall man’s collar bones.

 

Chan Yeol moaned when he grinded against his lover, feeling the texture of Baek Hyun's hard cock pressed against him.

 

"How come you're already this hard?" Chan Yeol teased, looking down to see small eyes stared at him through heavy lids. “One would think that you’re the one with the pill.” He grinned, pulling out a small breathless chuckle from his boyfriend.

 

"I know you met Jong In this morning," Baek Hyun started. "Use the pill, take me tonight, Chan Yeol, I don't want you to stop fucking me until your cock dry up." 

 

Chan Yeol didn't need to be told twice. 

 

Baek Hyun would make a good pornstar with his dirty words.

 

===

 

He quickly lean down and pressed a kiss onto Baek Hyun's lips, sucking eagerly at the thin lips and groaned when he felt slickly tongue probed into his mouth. Internally, he cursed at how quickly his skin to prickle with goosebumps, heart beating so quickly beneath his chest and torso cramped at the built up excitement.

 

They were naked on the latex queen sized bed, mattress soundless as they lay heavily and Chan Yeol groaned when his hard cock pressed onto Baek Hyun's. 

 

He was so fucking aroused to actually marvel at how hard his dick really was at the moment. Baek Hyun was greedy as he lapped on the tall male's mouth, tongue wriggling in the crevice of his mouth and feet only seemed to be spreading wider as he moaned headily into the kiss, especially when Chan Yeol moved his hips, causing frictions onto both of their hard cocks.

 

Chan Yeol was a heavy weight on top of the smaller male, chest and torso crushing Baek Hyun beneath him and he moaned into their heavy kiss when his smaller lover pushed him off of him so that they were lying side by side. 

 

Pink was flushing Baek Hyun’s fair cheeks, fingers cold as they slid through the tall man’s frizzy hair to pilot the angle of their kiss and Chan Yeol’s thicker fingers were caressing the bony structure of Baek Hyun’s cheek, his jaw line, his chin. The sound of their lips smacking at each intake of breath was making him hot, their kisses were getting headier. Baek Hyun was voracious, desperate even for more contacts with the occasional grunts and moans.

 

Chan Yeol finally pulled away from the kiss and sat up, out of breath, smiling at the panting man next to him and feeling proud at the look he was wearing. Baek Hyun looked thoroughly ravished, a perfect look of the word sin. He leaned over his lover to find the bottle of lube he had initially thrown onto the bed. It still lay at the space on the mattress next to the short man. 

 

"You sure it's all right?" Chan Yeol asked uncertainly when he sat back next to Baek Hyun, fingers caressing the other male's forearm. His heartbeat had been beating few beats faster since he took the pill, sweat easily forming at his forehead. Jong In told him of these effects. He said they were normal as long as he didn’t have chest pain.

 

The pill’s effect had already taken place; he was hard, _extra_ hard at least.

 

"Are you actually complaining about topping, you cow? You've taken the pill already, so don't go making excuses." Baek Hyun groaned and Chan Yeol had grinned sheepishly, popping the bottle opened and coat a generous amount onto his palm. 

 

Baek Hyun never liked bottoming. Chan Yeol should be greedy now that the chance was basically presented on a silver platter.  

 

They were kissing again with Baek Hyun pliant on his back and Chan Yeol was half leaning over him when he pushed a slick finger into his lover. Baek Hyun jolted at the action. He seemed startled as he pulled away from the kiss to bend his upper body up and looked down towards Chan Yeol's arm. Chan Yeol’s lips traced the column of his jaw, brushing that space between his jaw and his ear.

 

“You alright?” Chan Yeol grinned and Baek Hyun gave him a sideway glare, a clear unamused look. Chan Yeol didn’t know why they even bother doing this, asking for reassurance of the sort when they’ve done this a million times, have already memorised every nook and curve of each other’s body.  

 

“This is not our first time, Chan Yeol-lie.” Baek Hyun groaned warningly before biting his lips into a small grin. “Plus, tomorrow is my turn, so be a good boy.” His words may be biting, but he couldn’t hide the arousal that was showing rather obviously on his face and he let out a soft whimper when Chan Yeol’s middle finger joined in. His eyes were glazed, and his thin lips then parted to puff out warm air when the younger started to made a scissoring motion to stretch out the tight heat.

 

Chan Yeol felt a little lightheaded.

 

Was this from Baek Hyun or from the fucking pill?

 

Baek Hyun’s fingers were cold as they grabbed the tall man's arm, pressing in slightly when Chan Yeol moved his fingers and changed them into a fucking motion instead. One, two, three, five, _seven_ thrusts before he moved them up and down, a pull upwards towards the end of his ass before pushing down towards his balls. He wanted to make sure that the male was properly stretched because he was so fucking hard, having Baek Hyun getting hurt out of this was not worth it.

 

“Don’t play me, Chan Yeol-lie, we’ve been doing this for close to four years now.” Baek Hyun moaned, tone drowsy as he licked his lips like a man denied of water would.

 

Baek Hyun was panting heavily when Chan Yeol continuously fucked him with his fingers, eyes glazed as he watched the whole process and he threw his head back onto the mattress when Chan Yeol's ring finger joined in, making a total of three fingers. The short male was biting his lips, pink fleshes turned white as he closed his eyes. His neck was lithe as he stretched them out, tendons all tout as if a perfect presentation of a sacrifice and Chan Yeol licked his lips at how the man’s small Adam’s apple bobbled up and down when Baek Hyun swallowed.  

 

If he wasn’t so strung out like he was at that moment, he would’ve probably missed the soft cries the man was breathing out. Baek Hyun had stretch his thighs opened subconsciously wider and his neck was starting to colour.

 

Chan Yeol laid down sideways next to him, chest pressed against right meaty shoulder and Baek Hyun was still on his back, lower body hunched up a little to accommodate the pull of Chan Yeol’s arm at the man’s change of position. His knees curved up and the upper length of Chan Yeol's arm was pressing against the other man's inner thigh, arm in between his lover’s thighs as his fingers continue working on Baek Hyun’s hole.

 

The lubricant used was making that loud sinful squelching sound at the friction of fingers squeezed by tight muscles, and this time, Baek Hyun didn’t even try to conceal the breathless chocking moan he was making at some particular moves. 

 

Chan Yeol probably did something right, he knew this angle worked really well with Baek Hyun.

 

" _Shit_ –your fingers are so thick, no joke." Baek Hyun finally panted, voice quivering as he opened his eyes to stare up at Chan Yeol. Such a heady expression –Chan Yeol wondered what stopped him from coming all over like a virgin then and there.

 

Chan Yeol always had thicker fingers. Two of his fingers were actually equalled to three of Baek Hyun’s fingers because his lover’s digits were always dainty and thin.   

 

His chest and face were red, Chan Yeol wanted to laugh at how his face was scrunching up only that he thought that it was inappropriate.

 

He will make this work.

 

He will make Baek Hyun lose it.  

 

He knew the three fingers were shy of enough, but still, he twisted them in. Baek Hyun didn’t like to be out of control, but Chan Yeol liked making him lose control, no matter how it rarely happen, setting him free.

 

Chan Yeol revelled in the feeling of squishy flesh pressing against his fingers, walls clenching hard and Baek Hyun thrashed uncontrollably on the bed with few cries here and there when the younger quickened his pace, twisting the three fingers in him, stretching his hole opened rather obscenely and pushed in, and twisting again, and jerking. The lubricant made  _that_ squelching noise again as he speedily thrust in and in and upwards and so lost Baek Hyun was, he had raised his hips up. 

 

"God, _Chan_   _Yeol_ , please, please, please!" Baek Hyun's speech was borderline a screech, his cock was fully erect and it looked so strained, swollen and throbbing against nothing. If Chan Yeol was a cock of a tease like Baek Hyun, he’d probably just stop, taking his fingers out and ask, _“Please what?”_

 

But he won’t.

 

Baek Hyun was the asshole one, anyway. Chan Yeol had always been the vanilla out of the two of them. 

 

Baek Hyun was not usually this loud and demanding. But he knew fully well how a man can be at the mercy of pleasure –especially those that was beyond control. It was a different feeling after all between topping and bottoming. Men tended to be more vulnerable when they can't control the inflows and outflows of their pleasure. To let go and accept what their partner was giving –it was almost scary sometimes. 

 

Baek Hyun always loved control.

 

That was why he left the incontrollable situation to Chan Yeol. 

 

Chan Yeol quickly pushed up Baek Hyun's right thigh, moving it to his shoulder so that he can move in between the man's beefy thighs. The man on the bed looked up to him with glazed eyes, lips swollen from all the biting and huffing. His face and neck were red, sweat rolling down the side of his cheek as he puffed out warm breaths. 

 

Chan Yeol felt his face growing hotter, guts churned and maybe, heart beat a little faster. The normal Baek Hyun effects, a dizzying symptom that always reminded him of how much the smaller male mattered, spinning his world around into few degrees of wrongs and rights.  

 

The man had no idea how fuckable he looked like at that moment. Chan Yeol wondered how much longer he can last like this, cock strained and long and hard.

 

Chan Yeol's fingers were still in him, thrusting in and out in a constant rhythmic bruising tempo that Baek Hyun neither love nor hate. It was Chan Yeol who liked it fast, Baek Hyun would prefer slower treatment if anything whenever he bottoms.  

 

Both of his thighs were rested each at the underside of his lover's ass, the part where hard cheeks connected to the strong thighs. His left hand was holding the sweaty calf on his shoulder and his right hand was driving the man under him mad. 

 

He crooked his fingers that were in the other man so that the pad of his fingers were pushing upwards instead, probably against the wall at the point where his cock was connected, and that was when Baek Hyun had screamed.

 

" _Ngh_  –god!"

 

Spot on.

 

Chan Yeol had swallowed hard then, eyes turned wider with hypnotic lust and his cock throbbed at the heady expression Baek Hyun was wearing. 

 

_“Here’s a warning though, the pill will make you really,_ **really** _horny. So make sure you’re doing it with a willing partner.”_

 

Ah.

 

Fuck.

 

_Fuck_. 

 

Chan Yeol pushed the calf from his shoulder immediately as he leaned down, pulling out another cry as he took the dark pink head of Baek Hyun's cock into his mouth. His lips puckered as he sucked the mushroom top, tongue flickering with the flat part roughing on the sensitive flat head. 

 

Baek Hyun's hands were quick to shoot down and grabbed at Chan Yeol's hair, pulling as he cried out a curse after another. He looked so out of breath, as if he might collapse at any time with the surge of pleasure that was surely burning him. 

 

Chan Yeol flexed his fingers before straightening them back again repeatedly, crooking and uncrooking into a come-hither motion over and over and his pace quickened when the cock in his mouth throbbed. His head bobbed up and down speedily along the length of Baek Hyun's shaft, sucking in the hard flesh and he groaned out at the slurping noise he was making – _so_ lewd.

 

Baek Hyun was so close.

 

Baek Hyun was _really_ close. 

 

"Chan Yeol-lie – _shit_  I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!" Baek Hyun's warning was panicky, his hips were pushed upwards towards Chan Yeol's lips and his fingers tightened around the tall man's strands of hair. His walls clenched and unclenched around Chan Yeol’s fingers, his thighs were quivering.

 

“Shit, seriously, I’m not even joking, I’m gonna fucking come!”

 

Chan Yeol pulled away just in time as the strips of white cum shot out from the head of his lover's cock. Baek Hyun chocked out a moan, deep and long and so, _so_ , fucking heady. 

 

He was spastic, groaning and breathless as his chest heaved up and down with each deep breath he greedily took in. His eyebrows were scrunched together, mouth widely opened, cheeks so pink and eyes glazed.

 

The man was still high from his pleasure, but Chan Yeol's knees were shaking as he pressed down his weight onto his calf, sitting on his heels. 

 

_“Here’s a warning though, the pill will make you really, really horny. So make sure you’re doing it with a willing partner.”_

 

_Here’s a warning –_

 

_Horny –_

 

_Willing partner –_

 

**Horny**.

 

Shit.

 

_Shit_ , he needed to fuck the man now! 

 

His fingers were shaking when he grabbed the pack of fallen condom from the floor, head throbbing as he pulled apart the packaging and he slid the rubber around himself, moaning when he stroked the length with the lube he had poured prior and he pushed himself up. He kneeled towards Baek Hyun, hands grabbing the male's thighs and he flipped his lover over so that the man was laying on his stomach. 

 

Baek Hyun let out a startled moan at the manhandling and Chan Yeol pressed a palm at the tail of his spine, thighs resting under Baek Hyun's and before hands quickly moving to push the beefy muscles apart to situate himself in between them. He then pulled away his hands and used one hand to grab the thickest part of his cock, chortling out a moan because he was so fucking hard it was painful, and guided them to the quivering hole of the man under him.

 

But at the sight of shaking body, Chan Yeol had a different idea after that, biting his lips as he tentatively released the hold on his cock.

 

Baek Hyun was still fumbling under him, probably wanting to catch his bearing and made himself more comfortable. Just as soon as he was about to push himself up using his knees, weight pressing down into his palms, Chan Yeol inserted in his three lubricated fingers, the ones that he had used previously in Baek Hyun, _all_ in one push. 

 

Baek Hyun had screeched then. The overstimulation must be killing him. 

 

" _Shit_! Not so soon, Chan Yeol, not yet!" The man had demanded, sobbing, but Chan Yeol was already leaking. Fuck, he will come at this rate. He was so strung out, horny as fuck and he _just_ needed to –

 

His fingers were making a thrusting motion, not gentle at all and just rough. His cock was throbbing, the hard on was killing him and Baek Hyun was squirming under him, crying a short breathy moan after another. His hands were hard as they clenched the bedsheet, elbows used to pushed up his weight and his head was hanging between his trembling shoulders. 

 

Chan Yeol pulled out his fingers, pressing his body flush on Baek Hyun's sweaty back and Baek Hyun’s elbows failed in supporting the additional weight and they both collapse onto the mattress. His cock had conveniently stood near the man's entrance and he rubbed himself at the opening there, between the cheeks, rolling his hips. His hands were long as he supported himself, pushing his palms each over Baek Hyun's shoulder against the mattress. Baek Hyun’s rounded cheeks strategically pushed against the bones of his hips.   

 

Chan Yeol thought that he can faint from all the pleasure caused by the friction, because _finally_. 

 

He crushed his lips onto his lover's right ear, huffing along as he begged him. "Please baby, please, please, _please_ let me fuck you now." Chan Yeol moaned, finding the idea of him talking like this was amusing and knew that he was being selfish, but he didn't know how long he can last. He thought that he was going to burst, flesh burning.  

 

"You fucker," Baek Hyun called and moaned when Chan Yeol rubbed the length of his shaft between the shorter male's cheeks. His whole body was visibly shaking now. He was so desperate, he needed to feel the tight flesh of Baek Hyun's ass around him.

 

This hard on will kill him, truly.

 

" _Now?_ Can I, baby?" Chan Yeol huffed out. "You'll like it, you know it. I'll fuck you real good." He had asked, but honestly, Chan Yeol didn’t think that he had the patience to wait for a real answer and Baek Hyun didn't even get to answer when the tall man pushed in slowly, inch by inch. 

 

Baek Hyun chocked out a startled and pained moan when the head pushed pass the tight ring of his ass, body pulling away instinctively at the intrusion, but Chan Yeol held his hips in place. Big palms and long fingers warm over the bony structure.

 

"No!" Baek Hyun sobbed, " _Fuck_ , not yet!"

 

Chan Yeol straightened up, moaning out loudly when the other man's hole clenched and unclenching around his cock in panic at the stretch. 

 

"Oh shit, shit,  _shit_ , you’re so fucking big!" Baek Hyun cried almost hysterically when Chan Yeol was balls deep in him, buried to his pubic hair.

 

"Bigger than usual?" Chan Yeol's voice was strained, it was so fucking painful, he needed to move, anything, _really_ , to get more friction –just let him fucking come. 

 

"You're so hard, Chan Yeol, I feel like you're ripping me apart." Baek Hyun drawled out a moan,spouting dirty words instead with ass pushing against the skin of the tall man's pelvic because he knew Chan Yeol liked all those moves. 

 

Chan Yeol didn't give him a warning when he started to move, pulling out before just slamming in. It felt so wonderfully good because Baek Hyun was really tight and hot. The last time the male had bottomed was close to a month and a half ago. _He_ had been counting.

 

His hole was wet with the lubricant from when Chan Yeol's fingers had been moments before, muscles scissored loose and stomach streaked with lines of white cum from when Baek Hyun had came earlier.  

 

Chan Yeol knew he should’ve started slow, knew how overstimulation can drive a person mad because Baek Hyun abused his so many times before, but he didn’t think he can stop from the bruising tempo he was pursuing. One might think that this was just a revenge, a petty payback, because Baek Hyun always was a douche whenever he topped, but he was trying to tell himself that this wasn’t the case, honestly. Chan Yeol was just desperate –he was fucking the smaller male and yet, the control he held was slowly starting to ebb away.

 

And maybe, a tiny part of his head thought that there was a little revengeful motive to it too.

 

Maybe there was a satisfactory glint of having his revenge too.

 

The slapping sound when his hips collided against the smaller male’s ass was maddening. Baek Hyun's moans were all vulgar and obscene, gradually telling Chan Yeol to fuck him harder and harder because it felt so good. 

 

He said that he will get his revenge later, that he will really fuck Chan Yeol twice as hard, twice as painful. It was strange how he didn’t felt threatened at all, instead, there was this white hot anticipation coiling at the pit of his stomach, mind going the distance with lewd imaginations of what Baek Hyun can do to him.

 

Baek Hyun’s chest was pressed flush onto the mattress,  Chan Yeol's grip on the other man's ass were hard, red imprinted onto the white flesh when he smacked the bouncy globe and Chan Yeol liked the way Baek Hyun had curved his body in such way so that his ass was jutted upwards to support the tall man's furious fucking. It had felt really good, and it brought strange tingles down to his toes. 

 

Chan Yeol straightened his posture after a while, standing fully on his knees and Baek Hyun cried out at the change of position, his knees hovered above the mattress because of their height difference with his chest still pressed into the mattress. The new angle made Baek Hyun squirmed even more, Chan Yeol’s cock going in deeper and _holy shit_ , how much deeper can Baek Hyun take him in?

 

“Oh my god –Chan Yeol, **SHIT**!” Baek Hyun’s cries were desperate, hysterical even and it was so fucking hot because it was Chan Yeol who always been that loud.

 

Beads of sweat were trailing down his shoulder blades, wetting the skin between the two bones and his neck was so red. 

 

Chan Yeol leaned down and pressed his lips on the skin there, feeling the bony structure of his spine, nipping on the wet skin before sucking them, tasting the salty sweat rolled on his tongue. Baek Hyun's ass cheeks were meaty, soft as it bounced against Chan Yeol's hip bones and the tall man never slow his movements down at all.

 

_Slap, slap, slap_ –it was loud, resounding the whole room and echoing in Chan Yeol’s ears.

 

The feeling of warm flesh against his torso made everything seemed so much more intimate. The way Baek Hyun would push back against his thrust and –

 

"Oh my god, oh my god _Yeol_ , I can't –I can't, _god_  I can't hold it anymore!”

 

Baek Hyun was clenching him hard, walls of muscle pressed hard and trapping Chan Yeol's cock. His feet were spread widely apart to accommodate Chan Yeol's position. Chan Yeol’s fingers were clenching the other man’s hips so tightly to keep Baek Hyun from sliding away, the sweat was slicking over their skin.

 

It took only seven more thrusts and few clumsy tugs on his cock before Baek Hyun came all over his hand just like the first time they touched each other, and five more thrusts and hard spastic clenches before Chan Yeol finally had his turn.

 

“Fuck!” He cried out as the wave of orgasm hit him hard.

 

White filled his vision, Baek Hyun’s tight hole clenched him and his throaty cries took the taller man tumbling over the edge. Chan Yeol always knew he had a fetish with hearing Baek Hyun crying out like that, sobbing in pleasure and so out of control.

 

Baek Hyun fell onto the mattress with a loud grunt, face first crushing into the white sheets and body heaving up and down with desperate intake of oxygen. His thighs were trembling and so did his arms. His neck was red, the hair at the nape of his neck was wet with sweat and Chan Yeol sucked the salty skin as he lay flush on top of him.

 

It was frustrating how Chan Yeol was still  _so_ fucking hard.

 

It was fifteen minutes later when Baek Hyun rode him with slow shallow movement, teasing at a crawling tempo, but warmth clenching him hard like a virgin’s hole. His arms were warm as they wrapped around Chan Yeol’s neck, lips smashing over the tall man’s sweaty forehead with dirty promises.  

 

Forty-five minutes later, Chan Yeol fucked the smaller man again in missionary, enjoying the way Baek Hyun had wrapped his thighs around the younger’s waist so easily. He’d taken him in a slower tempo then, just like how Baek Hyun liked it, chest laid flat atop the elder’s, face so close with each other and everything had seemed so fucking intimate, especially with the way Baek Hyun had smiled that adoring smile and Chan Yeol kissing his face at all the chances he got.  

 

When Baek Hyun tightened his wrap around Chan Yeol’s waist and made that face he usually did whenever he was near, fingers cold around the tall man’s neck and mouth gapped open with short quiet moans, Chan Yeol knew he’d done everything right.

 

The man was hiccupping a moan after a moan, and the silent moan now had turned into a strained one from the continuous fucking they did. He thought that he had outdone himself this time, revenge had never felt so sweet, and he now understood why Baek Hyun liked to take advantage on his overstimulation, driving Chan Yeol nuts all the time as he made him come over and over again until his body trembles without chancing a rest.

 

Chan Yeol wished he could do this again.

 

He wished he can make Baek Hyun like this again, desperate for a final release.

 

“No more,” Baek Hyun moaned. “Baby, no more after this,” The smaller man looked desperately at Chan Yeol with a hand touching the side of his waist. Chan Yeol sucked in a breath as Baek Hyun thumbed softly at the sensitive skin there. He was still lying flat against Baek Hyun.

 

Chan Yeol smiled as he positioned his face so that his lips were resting on Baek Hyun’s jaw line. “But _babe_ , I am still _so_ hard.” Chan Yeol whispered, deep voice for sure timbering down the other man’s very soul.  

 

“Chan Yeol, I’m all stretched out.” Baek Hyun had told him, adding a “ _Literally_.” as an afterthought and Chan Yeol grinned sheepishly.

 

_Ah_ , he really thought that he had outdone himself this time.

 

Despite all that, they still went for three more round until Baek Hyun was literally crying, sobbing with red face and heavily lidded eyes from over-stimulation -- shaking uncontrollably before Chan Yeol finally went limp.

 

===

 

Chan Yeol woke up the next morning, moaning in pain.

 

His muscles, oh God, his thighs, his waist, his arms, his fucking torso! Then there was his head, and his throat too – _the thirst_. The sun had risen outside, but judging by the brightness behind the curtains of his room, he can safely assume that he and Baek Hyun had missed their morning classes.

 

Chan Yeol had lain on his back, throwing an arm over his eyes and cringed at how sore all his muscles were whenever he moved. _Shit_. He missed his class. The barring list will be released in a week.

 

“Babe,” he croaked out, vaguely noticing that the smaller male had hogged up all the comforter, face and stomach flushed against the bed and drooled wet patches onto the dark blue bedsheet. He was sleeping, facing Chan Yeol and the taller male can see all the pores of his face.

 

Baek Hyun hadn’t respond then, too deep in his sleep and Chan Yeol tried again, free hand shaking the other male's shoulder. Baek Hyun was wrapped in the comforter, shoulders and all covered and he could only see the man’s messy black hair and the pale skin of his cheek.

 

He raised a foot, attempting to kick the sleeping man in waking him up, but immediately regretted his decision. _Fuck_ , his thigh hurt so fucking bad.

 

Chan Yeol couldn’t help the moan he breathed out, shifting sluggishly in his place so that he can lay on his stomach like Baek Hyun was doing. It was cold, the whole comforter was hogged by the shorter man and Chan Yeol had successfully _(albeit painfully)_ snuggled into the warm comforter and share the heat with the still sleeping man.

 

Baek Hyun however let out a tsk, eyebrows burrowed and Chan Yeol wrapped them together under the duvet. Baek Hyun blinked his eyes opened, an angry frown covering his face.

 

“Baby, you missed your class too.” He told the man. Baek Hyun only grunted out uncaringly in response before shutting his eyes again. He looked pale, a default look of his _every_ morning. His touches were soft as his thumb made a run along the shorter man’s spine and he tested a pressure on the spot below the tail of his spine, the meaty spot before his ass and Baek Hyun let out a moan.

 

He opened his eyes and Chan Yeol felt himself flushed with guilt.   

 

“Still,” Chan Yeol started, but hesitated. Baek Hyun raised an eyebrow and Chan Yeol cleared his throat. “Still stretched out?” He asked and couldn’t help the sheepish grin when Baek Hyun groaned out.

 

“You’re seriously going for that?” the male looked a little flustered and Chan Yeol took it as a cue to shift closer and continued on with massaging the man’s lower back. Baek Hyun seemed to be enjoying his fingers’ attention.

 

“But you said so last night.” Chan Yeol defended himself.

 

“Could’ve used a better term, Park.” Baek Hyun snorted and closed his eyes. Chan Yeol had never seen anyone so attractive.

 

“It’s morning, Baek Hyun-nie, vocab and me are not exactly in the best of term this early.” Chan Yeol said with a frown and smiled when Baek Hyun smiled that small smile of his.

 

“Now you awfully sound like Kris,” Baek Hyun sighed before opening his eyes. His voice somehow had that sleep timber to it and he sounded resigned. From this close, Baek Hyun smelled like sleep. A day old stale drool and dried sweat, his hair was a mess and a little greasy, but it was not important because Chan Yeol had never cared. He was lame for Baek Hyun like that.    

 

Baek Hyun’s eyes were soft as they trailed along the tall man’s face, scanning through his facial and Chan Yeol liked it when his lover looked at him adoringly like this. Chan Yeol liked his attention. It was rare for Baek Hyun to be this soft, but whenever he was in such mood, it was at times like this when there were only the two of them and no Jong Dae to irk him so.

 

Baek Hyun rarely said ‘ _I love you.’_ They’ve known each other for five years and were together for almost four. But when Baek Hyun looked at him like that, he knew that he didn’t need the words to be carelessly said. It was special.  

 

He really wanted to ask it, he wished he could, but he didn’t want to offend the other man. Not when they were in this mood, soft and gentle and fuzzy and warm, but he was dead curious.

 

Chan Yeol grinned and wrapped an arm around the man’s waist, anyway.

 

“How was I last night? I think I might have outdone myself –”

 

“And you _just_ have to open your mouth.” Baek Hyun groaned and used the heel of his palm to smack over Chan Yeol’s forehead.

 

Chan Yeol laughed, moving so much closer now that his right shoulder was pressed over Baek Hyun’s left and his arm curled instinctively tighter around Baek Hyun’s waist. Their faces were only centimetres apart and Chan Yeol liked the mole on the spot above the other man’s upper lip.

 

“Seriously, though, how was it?” Chan Yeol grinned, he felt warm.

 

His heart was beating furiously under his ribcage and it was funny how he still feel that butterfly pain and clenching chest despite the duration of time they’ve been together, living together, sleeping together. It felt the same to him –the same silly unplaced giddiness and the same idiocy that would make him a total idiot in front of Baek Hyun.

 

Baek Hyun’s face turned a shade redder. The man was always like this. He coloured so easily and whenever he fucked Chan Yeol, his face, his neck, his chest would turn red. Sex flush some would call it and Chan Yeol always found it incredibly attractive.

 

“I will fucking _rape_ you, Chan Yeol-lie, once I can _walk_.” Baek Hyun groaned and closed his eyes again, lips aligned into that snarl he always did whenever he was pissed. “I will rape you _real_ hard, you’ll regret courting me four years ago.”

 

Chan Yeol laughed, remembering clumsy words and suggestion of having dinner with only the two of them, remembering that the only thing he succeeded was a takeaway from Starbucks and packed shawarma that only led to Baek Hyun’s thin lips pressing against his and teasing words of, _“Since when you decided that you like me?”_

 

Kissing Baek Hyun was easy, a simple press of lips and closing their eyes. Love had always been simple, loving Baek Hyun was always easy. He didn’t need words, PDA or real ground-breaking splurging. Just a chaste kiss behind closed door or on the couch and Baek Hyun would’ve been happy. He wasn’t ashamed of doing this kind of stuff, Chan Yeol was the one uncomfortable about the whole concept of broadcasting what they have.

 

It wasn’t fair, but he was working on it –working on fixing himself, working on accepting that whatever it was that he was doing with Baek Hyun that seemed so wrong in the eyes of the society was probably the righteous thing he could ever do.  

 

Baek Hyun understood his need very well. He didn’t mind waiting, he was a very patient man. It was sad, but Baek Hyun had always been optimistic.

 

He pulled away after that. Baek Hyun still had his eyes closed and Chan Yeol grinned at the peaceful look. He just knew what to do to irk the man, he knew the perfect spot to make Baek Hyun biting his head off.

 

He always thought that he was a little masochistic when it came to Baek Hyun, even Kyung Soo had said so once. 

 

“You came a lot last night, Baek, I worry that you might need fluid supplement to accommodate the loss.”

 

_Ah_ , the headbutt was worth it. Don’t mind his throbbing nose or Baek Hyun’s satisfactory grin. Because the short male gave him a kiss, biting his lips before finally –

 

“I love you.”

 

The pain was really worth it.

 

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did a research on Viagra, its effects and price. Correct me if I’m wrong, but apparently, one pill costs around $18 and have up to 4 hours effect >>___<<  How Viagra actually work is that it will pump blood into male’s junk and makes it hard, that’s it. It won’t make you horny or whatever, but only hard. Some people will have massive headache and sometimes, chest pain even after taking them, but some will have none of this setback.
> 
> That’s why in here, I tweaked a little on the pill and made them a designer drug instead, a counterfeit Viagra pill with enhanced functions LOL 
> 
> Well, anyway, hope that you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
